1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional card connector includes a dielectric housing 10′, a plurality of conductive terminals 30′ received in the dielectric housing 10′ and a shield 20′ covering the dielectric housing 10′. The dielectric housing 10′ has a base 11′ which defines a plurality of terminal grooves 111′ therein for receiving the conductive terminals 20′. Two ends of an upper surface of the base 11′ respectively extend upward to form a sidewall 12′. An upper end of each of the sidewall 12′ is bent inward to form a top board 13′. The shield 20′ has a main board 21′ and two sideboards 22′ extending downward from two opposite sides of the main board 21′. When the card connector is assembled, the main board 21′ of the shield 20′ and the base 11′, the sidewalls 12′, and the top board 13′ of the dielectric housing 10′ define a cavity for receiving a memory card (not shown). The card connector can prevent the memory card from being inserted into the card connector reversely because of the shape of the cavity.
However, the sidewalls 12′ and the top board 13′ used for avoiding the reverse insertion increase the width of the dielectric housing 10′. Moreover, the width of the shield 20′ is also increased corresponding to the dielectric housing 10′. So the card connector not only has a relative bigger size, but also wastes materials.